Days As A Mom
by RuikaNanami
Summary: Kau harus memberitahunya, Maka-chan. SoMa. Pregnancy fic. Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue : Test Result

Days As A Mom

.

Soul Eater Owned by Atsushi Ohkubo

.

Days As A Mom Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : SoMa ( Soul x Maka )

.

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Misstypo, dll. Merasa ada hal yang tidak disukai dari warning, masih ada kesempatan untuk menekan tombol 'back' sekarang.

ENJOY!

Prologue – Test Result

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia kehilangan tenaga saat melihat hasil yang diberikan oleh lelaki dihadapannya itu. Lelaki di hadapannya hanya memutar baut yang terdapat di kepalanya itu sambil memiringkan kepala tanpa berkomentar apapun. Stein juga sebenarnya sudah menduga kalau reaksi macam inilah yang akan dia dapan dari seorang Maka Albarn.

Stein menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu Stein sudah curiga dengan tingkah laku Maka yang agak tidak normal. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membawa Maka ke laboratoriumnya, dan memeriksa takut-takut jika Maka terserang penyakit aneh semacam kanker atau semacamnya. Walaupun pertamanya Maka menolak karena mengaku ia sehat-sehat saja, tubuhnya masih normal, dan ia tidak terserang penyakit apapun.

Kecuali jika Maka menyebut marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas serta sering muntah-muntah di pagi hari itu sebagai kondisi orang sehat.

Dan hasil tes telah membuktikannya, yang membuat Maka hampir pingsan ketika mendengar hal tersebut.

Lagi-lagi Stein menghela nafas, kemudian ia menepuk pundak Maka perlahan. "Kembalilah ke kamar dan istirahat. Kau butuh banyak istirahat, jangan lupa itu." Maka mengangguk perlahan, berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun kenyataan yang dihadapinya ini sangat pahit.

Perlahan Maka berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan langkah yang limbung. Setibanya di kamar, Maka langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Perlahan pikirannya kembali melayang ke hasil tes yang diberikan Stein tadi.

Maka menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Brengsek kau, Soul.

Tiga kata itu terus terulang di kepalanya. Tiada ampun bagi Soul Eater Evans jika ia melihat batang hidungnya sekali lagi. Soul akan ia lenyapkan dari muka bumi. Itu pasti. Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas _weapon_ dan _meister_, lalu kenapa hal ini terjadi?

Yah, tentu saja karena mereka melakukan kegiatan 'itu', kan? Tidak perlu ditanya.

Tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal terhadap Soul. Penyebab dari semua masalah ini kan dia.

Sebab jika Soul Eater Evans tidak ada, Maka juga tidak mungkin mendapatkan hasil positif dari tes kehamilan yang diberikan oleh Stein.

~To Be Continue~

A/N : Huwaa~ Saya udah lama bikin pairing ini, akhirnya kesampean juga~ XD Tenang, readers! Ini akan saya lanjutkan! *halah *plakked

Pertama kali bikin FF straight… Maaf kalo abal.

Berkenan untuk meninggalkan review?


	2. Chapter 1 : Tell To Him

Days As A Mom

.

Soul Eater Owned by Atsushi Ohkubo

.

Days As A Mom Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : SoMa ( Soul x Maka )

.

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Misstypo, dll. Merasa ada hal yang tidak disukai dari warning, masih ada kesempatan untuk menekan tombol 'back' sekarang.

ENJOY!

Chapter 1 – Tell To Him

_Mata hijaunya yang sejak tadi dipenuhi oleh rasa ketakutan kini telah menumpahkan air mata. "Hentikan, Soul!"_

_ Bibirnya membentuk seringaian licik. Dan mata merahnya berkilau senang menatap sosok gadis yang sama sekali tidak berdaya di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak menghentikannya, justru lidahnya bergerak semakin liar di atas tubuh porselen itu. Tidak lama kemudian, ia melebarkan kedua kaki sang gadis._

_ Tidak..._

"... ka..."

_Jangan..._

"... ngun..."

_Hentikan!_

"Bangun, Maka-chan!"

Maka membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di atas kasurnya, dan Blair menatapnya dengan cemas. Mata kucing milik Blair menatap cemas ke gadis berkuncir dua tersebut. Peluh membasahi tubuh Maka.

"Maka-chan~ Kenapa denganmu? Daritadi kau mengigau terus~"

Maka menghela nafas lega. Hanya mimpi.

Senyum lembut kembali tersungging di wajah Maka, "Blair, aku tidak apa-apa," ia membelai kepala kucing tersebut, "aku hanya bermimpi buruk."

"Benarkah hanya mimpi~?" Blair mendongak, dan mendapati Maka masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Iya, hanya mimpi." Dan Maka menghela nafas lega untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun ternyata perasaan lega itu hanya bertahan sementara. Sebab sebaris kalimat Blair berikutnya langsung membuat Maka tersentak.

"Perlu kupanggilkan Soul-kun?"

Mata Maka melebar. Seketika ia berteriak, "jangan!"

Blair agak tersentak dengan perlakuan Maka. Jarang-jarang, ralat, tidak pernah ia bereaksi seperti ini ketika ia menanyakan tentang Soul. Sadar bahwa ia berteriak lebih kencang dari seharusnya, Maka kembali tersenyum dan berkata, "Blair, sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Soul tidak perlu direpotkan oleh masalah sepele macam ini, oke?"

Blair memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir. "Hm... benar juga, Maka-chan!"

Maka hanya tersenyum sedih. "Ya, Memang benar. Si bodoh itu tidak perlu tahu hal macam ini."

"Kalau begitu Maka-chan mau teh~? Kau berkeringat, bisa-bisa kau dehidrasi! Aku sudah membeli teh herbal tadi!"

"Boleh. Lagipula aku merasa sedikit haus."

"Bagus~! Kalau begitu biar Blair buatkan, sebab teh herbal bagus untuk badanmu!"

Maka terkekeh pelan, "terima kasih, Blair." Dan Maka memperhatikan gerak-gerik Blair hingga akhirnya ia menghilang di balik daun pintu.

Maka kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dan lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan oleh fakta yang tidak bisa ia rubah.

Fakta bahwa sekarang ia adalah seorang ibu.

Sungguh, kenyataan yang pahit, bukan, jika kau dipaksa untuk mengandung anak sementara kau sendiri belum menikah? Setidaknya Maka Albarn merasa sangat terganggu dengan fakta itu.

Sangat menyebalkan rasanya tidur nyenyaknya harus diganggu dengan keinginan untuk mengeluarkan kembali isi perutnya.

Sangat mengesalkan karena akhir-akhir ini ia sangat mudah marah hanya karena kesalahan kecil saja.

Sangat menjengkelkan rasanya tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas dengan normal.

Dan semuanya hanya karena seorang laki-laki bernama Soul Eater Evans

Maka memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk tersebut dari kepalanya, sekaligus mempertajam indra pendengarannya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Dari suara langkahnya yang ringan... Maka bisa menebak Blair-lah sang pemilik suara langkah tersebut.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis seksi berambut ungu sedang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh yang masih panas.

"Silahkan~! Teh herbal spesial dari Blair~!"

Blair meletakkan segelas teh di hadapan Maka. Maka hanya tersenyum, entah perutnya bisa menerimanya atau tidak.

"Terima kasih, Blair."

Tangannya terulur, meraih gelas di depannya perlahan. Asap mengepul dari gelas itu. Bau harum tercium dengan jelas dari cairan berwarna coklat kehijauan itu. Maka menyesap teh itu perlahan, dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menghayati perasaan saat cairan hangat itu mengalir dari mulut hingga lambungnya.

Ini... aneh.

Tidak, bukan rasanya yang aneh. Melainkan badannya.

Biasanya makanan apapun terasa begitu memuakkan di mulutnya. Dan biasanya, tidak lama kemudian ia akan berlari ke kamar mandi hanya untuk memuntahkan kembali makanan yang sudah masuk ke lambungnya itu. Namun, seteguk teh tadi sudah memberikannya rasa nyaman yang menenangkan.

Blair menatapnya dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. "Enak, Maka-chan?"

"I-iya." Ucap Maka tergagap. Ia menyesap teh itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cairan hangat itu kembali mengalir dari mulut hingga ke lambungnya, memberikan rasa hangat untuk perutnya yang kosong. Kemudian ia meneguk teh herbal tersebut hingga habis.

"Terima kasih lagi, Blair," Maka mengelus perutnya, "aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."

"Hee? Benarkah? Padahal tadi itu––"

Lima kata berikutnya membuat Maka hampir pingsan.

"––teh herbal untuk orang hamil..."

Ralat, Maka benar-benar pingsan sekarang.

~SoMa~

Maka terbangun dengan kepala yang pusing. Ah, ralat. Sangat pusing. Dan seperti tadi, ia mendapati Blair menatapnya dengan mata nanar saat ia membuka matanya.

"Maka-chan~? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kau pingsan mendadak..."

Pingsan?

Oh, ya. Tadi ia pingsan karena mendengar fakta bahwa Blair membawakannya teh herbal untuk orang hamil. Dan apakah itu berarti...

... Blair tahu ia sedang hamil sekarang?

Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Maka, Blair menunjukkan seulas senyum. Bukan senyum nakal yang biasa ia tunjukkan, tapi Maka tahu ada pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak baik di balik senyum itu. Pasti.

"Soal Maka-chan hamil? Tentu saja aku tahu."

Rasanya Maka ingin segera berdiri, berlari ke dinding terdekat, lalu melakukan ritual _headbang_ hingga dinding tersebut hancur tidak bersisa. Itupun juga kalau bukan kepalanya yang hancur duluan.

"B-b-bagaimana kau tahu, Blair?" Tanya Maka dengan terbata-bata. Sial, kemana keberaniannya yang biasa itu, eh?

"Dari Stein." Ucap Blair dengan datarnya. Sementara Maka harus membatu mendengar dua kata yang diluncurkan oleh sang kucing genit itu. Kenapa Stein-sensei harus memberitahu ke orang lain tanpa izin darinya, sih?

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanya Blair lagi.

Maka yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya tentu saja kaget. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apakah kau akan memberitahu kepada ayahnya?"

DEG

... memberitahu?

Kepada Soul?

Bahwa ia mengandung anaknya?

Jantung Maka berdetak sakit. Ia diingatkan oleh fakta pahit bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak. Sebenarnya, Maka sudah mengetahuinya. Suatu saat, cepat atau lambat, Soul akan mengetahuinya. Tapi... haruskah?

Haruskah ia memberitahunya?

Raut wajah Blair mendadak berubah menjadi serius. "Harus, Maka-chan. Beritahu Soul-kun tentang hal ini." Dan tunggu, jangan katakan kalau Stein-sensei juga memberitahu kepada Blair siapa ayah dari anak dalam kandungan Maka.

"Atau kau memilih untuk kabur, Maka-chan?"

Kabur? Tidak, Maka Albarn tidak akan pernah melakukan perbuatan pengecut macam itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memberitahunya. Beritahu kepada Soul-kun."

~To Be Continue~

A/N : Telat apdet! QAQ

Maafkan saya, maafkan saya, readers! *sembah sujud* *digotong ke penjagalan rame-rame*

Hehe, konfliknya mulai keluar~ Bagaimana, readers? *apa sih ini anak*

Terima kasih banyak untuk **AppleMaple**,** Transparent Marshmellows**,** RreaderR**,** Chappy D. AniTsu**, dan** ladyGerman **yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya! \(^o^)/

Saya akan menerima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang halus. Tapi saya terima flame juga, kok.

Berkenankah untuk meninggalkan review?


End file.
